


This is it

by fuckingsherlock



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Top!Rhett, Youtuber Slash, handjobs, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objective: Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it

It was after an alcoholic Friday night out that Link cornered Rhett swiftly, behind the shut door.

Link makes no movement to say anything, there is hardly anything comprehensive that rolls off his tonic-toxic tongue.

So Rhett swoops down and kisses Link with all the tenderness Link couldn’t comprehend, mostly because Rhett kissed like a fucking  _angel_ , and Link comes undone with his nails clawing at the wrinkles in Rhett’s shirt, underwear stained, and his head flung back in a sign of surrender.

He finds himself to in the vacuum of darkness of Rhett’s bedroom a few minutes later, the quick hand job hardly served any release.

Link’s glasses are lost somewhere in the sea of the inky, jet coloured sheets. His lips are moving in silent prayer, to what was up in heaven, ‘Thanks for the blessing that comes in the form and name of Rhett McLaughlin.’  
And Rhett is back, though he never really leaves Link, but the heat and intensity of his scrutinising gaze makes Link feel constant movement; a movement of tender rufescent admiration. He allows himself to be coddled spoiled by Rhett’s fingers, feeling the admiration tinged with red morph into something that resembles a vivid carmine lust. And for a second, Link thinks ‘This is it,’ when he sees a flash of white in his vision, his voice whips and cracks in the pregnant silence of their tender lovemaking, Rhett’s fingers brush gently against Link’s prostate once more and Link thinks he’s going to pass out from the sheer intensity of the situation but somehow manages to keep himself together.

Link thinks below Rhett, wriggling and wanton, is pure compressed emotions in form of a brunette, blunt man. And what kind of sane person would want a combination of unruly hair, worn like a mask to conceal, and a shuddering, shaking, unstable pair of hands? But then he looks up at said man of wonder and question, and there is light; bioluminescent, spectacular.

Rhett eases into Link with benevolent grace and kisses the vast, bare expanse of Link’s upper back. Link thinks the sound of skin on skin is going to make him sick. He tells Rhett this, and instead of ignoring Link in favour of thrusting home until he came into oblivion, Rhett gently fits a pair of earphones in for Link, and blasts the loudest rock song he has.

Link’s moans erupt from his throat even louder, once he is unable to hear his own voice over the sound of the bang and clatter of drums—Rhett thinks Link looks fucking gorgeous. Rhett thinks about how much he loves the way Link sits up straighter when he catches Rhett looking at him, the way Link wears his glasses like a pair of well worn gloves, the way Link’s azure eyes gleam brightly full of life no matter who he’s speaking to. He thinks Link is the most stunning being he has ever had the honor of laying his eyes upon, and he thinks he especially likes his picky nature. Even now, filled to the brim by another man, and his eyes squeezed shut with denial to his desire.  
Rhett recites these thoughts aloud by heart, but of course, Link doesn’t hear a word of it.

They move in union, Link’s lovely voice bouncing and skipping notes with every thrust Rhett delivers into his melting body. Their movements grow frantic and Rhett’s dominant hand wraps around Link’s abdomen and pumps him in rhythm with their movements.

Link comes first with his back arched like a cathedral’s ceiling, and Rhett thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He tells Link this, but of course, Link doesn’t hear a word of it.


End file.
